boffandomcom-20200223-history
Nina (Breath of Fire III)
Nina is a character within Breath of Fire III. She is the princess of Wyndia and a member of the Wing clan. About New to the series is the introduction of the third Nina whom we meet as a child after she was raised by wolves. Her brother, Ryu, soon turns out to be her lover. Biography Nina is the princess of Wyndia. During the first half of the game, Nina is a child. She first meets Ryu when Bailo and Sunder presents him to the King and Queen of Wyndia as a "mystical, evil dragon". After being imprisoned, Nina, having been tricked by them, sets Balio and Sunder free and gets kidnapped (only to be later saved by Ryu). They escape and hide from them until they escape into the city through the castle graveyard, but they are later re-captured on Eygnock Road. They escape again and flee into Mt. Boumore and eventually meet and befriend Momo and Peco, who join at their respective locations (The Tower and The Dump), only to be captured again. To make sure they don't escape, they force them to enter the Contest of Champions and imprison Momo/Peco. After Ryu loses the Contest to Garr, who sets the party free, the party ultimately defeats Balio and Sunder on the bridge of Maekyss Gorge. Afterwards, Nina, Garr, and the rest of the party sees Ryu to Angel Tower, which Nina disapproves of when they arrive. Once they reach the burial ground in Angel Tower, Garr asks Nina and the rest of the party to wait upstairs so he and Ryu can continue ahead. Unknown to her at the time, Garr meant to kill Ryu but was defeated. As the room began to shake and collapse, everyone presumed Ryu to be dead. Several years pass, and Nina finally reunites with Ryu when he arrives with Garr to McNeil Manor as she's having Mayor McNeil arrested for his involvement with Balio and Sunder. Once they explain to her that he was working for the Crime organization led by Mikba, she joins the party again and heads off to Syn City. They finally catch up to Mikba at the Dauna Checkpoint and defeat him, and after Garr decides that he needs to meet with the Goddess Myria to get answers as to why the Brood needed to be killed, Nina suggests that they do another act of heroism in order to get in the Kings favor. She mentions problems coming from The Plant and they head there to get a better grasp of the situation from Momo, who mentions the Director Palet has been missing for awhile. After grabbing Peco from the Yggdrasil nearby they return and find a secret underground laboratory. With Momo's help they finally find Palet and what he had been plotting; using Chrysm and Yggdrasil sap to try and revive his dead mother. He drinks some of the sap and warps into a monster to protect his mother, and is then defeated by the party. Nina thanks Momo afterwards, and then they head off to Wyndia to get a new passport to cross into the Rhapala Region. Garr attempts to call God at Angel Tower, but then Deis appears and tells him that God won't appear and that they need to seek Guardian Gaist. They head to a small town called Cliff and find Gaist, who releases the seal on Deis' prison after he is defeated and dies. Deis gives Ryu a new eye to show him where to find God, and to get past the ocean they decide to try use the ship from Rhapala. After helping to find the parts to fix it they get to use the ship, but it proves to weak to sail in the Outer Ocean. They head to Parch to get information on The Legendary Mariner who is said to have come from the other side, and he tells them of the Black Ship, a large automated vessel that makes the trip easily. After stowing aboard the Black Ship they have it set its destination Kombinat. Upon arrival they find the entire Lost Shore region to be a barren wasteland, and at the The Colony they come upon a teleporter which takes them back to Steel Beach. They then use the teleporter to travel to the closest place to God they can; the Brood town of Dragnier. Here they learn more about the history of Ryu's people from the elder Jono, who Nina has to kiss on the cheek to agree to give Ryu the full power of the Brood after they defeat him. From here they go through The Factory and come upon the Desert of Death, where Nina passes out from heat exhaustion but is saved when Ryu sacrifices the Radka to feed Nina the nutrient rich meat it possesses. They finally arrive at The Oasis, and from there head north to Caer Xhan and ascend up to Station Myria. After many battles, including one with Teepo, they finally meet Myria herself and in the good ending they battle and defeat her, causing Garr to turn to stone and the Station to come crashing down from the sky. In the end she is seen having survived the fall with Ryu, Rei and Momo. A flower blooms in the distance, which is Peco and Yggdrasil trying to bring life back to the Desert. Game Data Stats Use in Battle In this Breath of Fire, Nina serves as the offensive magic user. Nina's key stats are her high AP and intelligence, which allows her to cast a lot of spells and dish out great damage. However, Nina has low defense and mediocre HP, average at best. As a result, Nina is quite frail and dies easily. Nina is also at a second disadvantage: her magic doesn't always dish out good damage against bosses, which makes her even more useless and less favorable (unless you possess the non-elemental Magic Ball ability and the intelligence-based physical attack Mind Sword ability, which in this case makes her more effective when elemental magic won't do the job). As a result, Nina is the least used character in the game. In order to make use of her AP and Intelligence, most people apprentice her under Mygas and Deis, while others may use Ladon and Meryleep as a backup. To an even lesser extext, Fahl may be used in order to improve her durability. However, he isn't used long, as most people prefer to maximize her AP and Intelligence See Also }} Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Wing Clan Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire III